Peinture jaune
by HeartSentence
Summary: Des trombes d'eau tombent autour d'eux, ils sont à l'abri sous le perron. Jane lui sourit. Puis, il voit ce qu'elle tient à la main. Deux énormes pots de peintures jaunes. Et soudain, il comprend. Il se dit qu'elle a du cran de se pointer chez lui comme ça, avec l'intention de repeindre le mur de la chambre de sa fille. JISBON


La première fois qu'il la voit, le jour de leur rencontre, il l'effraye, en se tenant dans l'ombre de son bureau, assis sur le canapé. Elle ne l'aperçoit qu'en allumant la lumière de son bureau. Lisbon sursaute, renversant un peu de café sur son chemisier bleu, et brisant une tasse. La tâche sur son chemisier ne partira jamais.

Jane apprit par la suite que Lisbon ne sursautait pourtant pas pour n'importe quoi, voire, ne sursautait jamais. Elle traquait des criminels dans des ruelles sombres, et son pouls s'emballait à peine. Quand on pointait une arme sur elle, elle ne tremblait pas. Et pourtant, Patrick Jane l'avait fait sursauter ce jour-là. Une des plus grosses frayeurs de sa vie.

Un jour, quatre ans après leur rencontre, elle lui demande s'il aime peindre. Il est étrange qu'il ne la voie pas venir, mais avec Lisbonne, ça avait toujours été ainsi. Il lui répond sans vraiment lui répondre, un peut-être un peu léger, lancé au hasard. Elle lui demande quelle est sa couleur préférée. Il lui répond automatiquement le jaune. Quand elle lui demande pourquoi, il lui répond tristement, que le jaune est la couleur du soleil, et que ça fait bien longtemps que le sien s'est couché sur sa vie.

Lisbon ne répond rien à ça, et le laisse seul, ruminer ses pensées moroses.

**.**

Un après-midi où il pleut, plus de neuf ans après leur première rencontre, on sonne chez lui. Jane, curieux, surpris d'avoir de la visite un dimanche où le temps laisse à désirer, va ouvrir. Il trouve Lisbonne sur le palier. Ses cheveux bouclent à cause la pluie. Elle frissonne, la veste grise fine qu'elle a enfilé ne lui tient pas chaud du tout. Des trombes d'eau tombent autour d'eux, ils sont à l'abri sous le perron. Jane lui sourit. Puis, il voit ce qu'elle tient à la main.

Deux énormes pots de peintures jaunes. Et soudain, il comprend.

Il se dit qu'elle a du cran de se pointer chez lui comme ça, avec l'intention de repeindre le mur de la chambre de sa fille. Il aurait pu la renvoyer, se fermant à elle. Mais il ne le fait pas. Il ne peut tout simplement pas. A la place, il lui dit d'entrer. Il lui dit qu'il prendrait bien une tasse de thé.

**.**

Il s'est pourtant fait convaincre. Elle l'avait regardé profondément. Lui assurant qu'il fallait le faire, qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Que le passé était le passé. Qu'il était temps de commencer à oublier.

Ils se retrouvent alors tous les deux dans la chambre d'en haut.

Jane n'a pratiquement plus aucune appréhension en rentrant dans cette pièce, tellement il s'y est habitué. Lisbon en a, mais elle ne le montre pas. Elle serre les dents, réprimant le frisson qui la menace. Il n'empêche que Jane le sait. Même si son visage reste impassible, même si elle ne dit rien, il sait. Il n'a même pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir que le visage rouge sang sur le mur blanc lui donne la nausée. Il était passé au dessus de ça il y a longtemps. Trop longtemps.

Jane apporte une vieille radio dont certains boutons sont cassés et qu'il n'a pas utilisée depuis des années. La seule station qu'il parvient à trouver passe de la musique des années 70.

Lisbon hausse les épaules, en disant que ce genre de musique ira pour peindre. Jane sourit. Elle est toujours plus optimiste que d'habitude les jours de pluie.

Elle ne commence pas par peindre le mur qui a été souillé par le visage souriant. Mais lui si. Il s'attaque à celui-ci en premier. Le plastique qu'ils ont mis sur le sol pour le protéger de la peinture chuinte sous leur pied.

Jane lui avoue qu'il n'a pas peint depuis des années, pas depuis que son père lui faisait faire des travaux chez eux, quand il était adolescent. Alors, Lisbon lui réapprend lentement, patiemment, jusqu'à qu'il ne fasse plus de bavure, ni de coulure. Jane continue à peindre son mur, tout en sachant ce qui l'attend au bout. Le sourire sanglant.

Les pinceaux glissent sur le mur. La pluie tape sur les carreaux. Ils échangent un ou deux sourires, de temps en temps. Ils peignent, sans dire un mot. Seulement entourés par le doux volume de la radio et le clapotis de l'eau, à l'extérieur.

Le moment arrive. Jane s'arrête devant le visage rouge. Il en blêmit presque. Il tend un bras tremblant. La peinture jaune goutte du pinceau qui n'atteint pas encore le mur. Il a maintenant une tâche jaune sur sa chaussure.

Lisbon s'approche de lui, et entoure le poignet de Jane de sa petite main. Et grâce à elle, il atteint le mur. D'un même mouvement, ils recouvrent de peinture cet affreux signe, symbole de celui qui lui avait enlevé une partie du coeur. Il n'oubliera jamais Red John, bien sûr. Ni ce sourire écarlate. Mais conserver ce dessin morbide n'allait pas l'aider à se sentir mieux. Et il se sentait déjà mieux. Grâce à l'idée que Lisbon avait eue.

Ils peignent les derniers murs. Ils bavardent. La chambre devient de plus en plus éclairée, le blanc couleur "hôpital" précédant le jaune disparaît. Teresa affiche un sourire satisfait.

Jane s'approche d'elle en silence, tâche rendue difficile par le plastique bruyant placé au sol. Elle l'entend se déplacer. Elle fait volte face, et a tout juste le moment de comprendre ce qu'il compte faire. Jane écrase le bout du pinceau sur la joue de Lisbon. Elle lâche une exclamation de surprise, et brandit son pinceau dégoulinant de peinture à son tour, faisant une tâche sur le menton de Jane. Il rit.

Les quelques instants qui suivent, ils jouent avec la peinture comme des enfants, et bientôt, leurs vêtements sont tâchés un peu partout. Ils n'ont pas l'air de s'en soucier.

**.**

Avec la nuit qui tombe, et la pluie qui tombe encore, ils se blottissent l'un contre l'autre, assis sur le plastique qui protège le sol, l'odeur de la peinture et de la pluie les entoure. Ils ont ouvert la fenêtre. Ils sont calmes, les genoux repliés contre leur poitrine respective, leurs épaules se touchent. La radio fonctionne encore, mais elle crépite un peu.

Jane observe la chambre. Tout s'est passé ici, le sang, les pleurs de sa femme, les cris peut-être, les probables suppliques. La douleur. Leurs yeux se sont fermés dans cette pièce pour toujours.

Et pourtant, il commence à oublier. A les oublier. Le souvenir qu'il a d'elles n'est plus aussi net qu'avant. Il se sentira toujours coupable oui, mais au fur et à mesure, ce sentiment s'estompe. Il a envie d'être heureux de nouveau. Et il est sûr qu'elles pourront le comprendre. Il inspire profondément, en regardant le sol. Un parfum de cannelle lui parvient.

- Lisbon ?

Elle tourne la tête vers lui. Leurs visages sont proches. Jane a un peu de peinture jaune dans les cheveux.

-Je vous remercie d'être là pour moi, avoue-t-il.

Elle sourit légèrement.

- C'est la moindre des choses, Jane.

- Non ce n'est pas la moindre des choses, vous pourriez être seulement mon patron. Mais vous avez toujours été plus que ça, et chaque jour vous devenez encore un peu plus.

Il espère qu'elle va comprendre ce qu'il insinue. Il semble que c'est le cas. Lisbon a baissé les yeux, et une rougeur adorable s'inscrit sur son visage.

- Lisbon, je crois que je suis...

Elle l'interrompt.

- ... Pas maintenant, Jane.

Elle ne semble pas penser ce qu'elle dit. Il semble que ce soit sa conscience qui lui dicte cette phrase au lieu de son coeur. Elle pose une main sur un des genoux du consultant, et poursuit à voix basse.

- Pas ici. Pas encore.

Il acquiesce, déçu. Mais, il comprend. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il ne peut rien se passer entre eux du moment que Red John n'est pas hors d'état de nuire.

Mais il espère qu'un jour, ils pourront enfin se dire ce qu'ils pensent.

Elle se lève, et quitte la salle qu'il appellera dorénavant la chambre jaune. Jane la suit. Elle marche lentement dans le couloir sombre, le parquet craque un peu sous ses pas.

Lisbon s'arrête juste devant les marches de l'escalier, une main appuyée contre le mur. Elle se tourne à moitié vers Jane, lui lançant un regard que lui seul peut comprendre. Puis elle baisse les yeux. Hésitante.

Elle a envie de lui dire qu'elle est sur le point de changer d'avis, vis à vis d'eux, mais que cela les détruirait sûrement. Autant limiter les dégâts.

Jane fait un pas vers elle. A ce moment, il lui doit tellement, elle est tellement adorable, et la pureté qui s'échappe d'elle est si impressionnante qu'il ne réfléchit pas à ce qu'il s'apprête à faire.

Jane l'atteint et sans avertissement, capture ses lèvres, la tenant fort, entre lui et le mur du couloir. Leur baiser s'interrompt trop tôt, car il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire contre ses lèvres. C'était long, neuf ans sans goûter à nouveau au bonheur.

Lisbon, elle, a du mal à reprendre son souffle.

Ce sera peut être leur dernier baiser avant longtemps, avant peut être toujours, car, rien n'est sûr, pour eux. Tous les scénarios sont possibles, dans leur histoire. Mais il s'en contentera.

Elle est sa preuve qu'en dépit que tout ce qu'on aura pu lui répéter, l'espoir existe encore.

* * *

_**Qu'en avez vous pensé?**_

_**Un avis? **_

_**A bientôt !**_


End file.
